Ranma's Hurt, Akane's Hurt
by ameanda-90
Summary: What happens when Akane turns down Ranma, and Ranma can't get over it and does something dramatic? What would Akane do then? Read and Review to find out! This is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice!
1. Ranma and Akane

Ranma's Hurt, Akane's Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters, although I might make some up a litte later on, if I continue this story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched as she walked away. He had the worst feeling ever, in his heart.

_She put him out, like the burning end of midnight cigarette_

All he could do was watch her fade away in the distance and not have the strength to move.

_She broke his heart_

He went on home to sit in the tree and wonder, "Why?"

_He spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

He waited in the tree for years and years, hoping that she would come back to see him, but she didn't.

_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

He was sitting at the bar, when the bartender came over and said, "Don't you think you had enough?"

"No, I ain't havin' 'nough. Not 'til my 'kane comes back ta me"

"Ok, whatever"

He finally left and went home to his room, and pulled out some beer and his gun.

_Until the night, he put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away her memory_

Everything in color turned to black darkness as he heard the bang and felt the pain for that brief second.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger, than the strength he had, to get up off his knees_

His body fell to the bed as his soul left his body for good.

A few days had passed and the bartender hadn't seen Ranma around for a while and he thought something was up. He called the police to investigate his house.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said "I'll love her 'til I die"_

They took his body and had his funeral. They made an obituary in the newspaper. Akane picked up the newspaper and was horror-struck when she read the newspaper that day. She couldn't believe it . She was one of the few people who watched as his coffin was put into the ground.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby_

She watched as the dirt was put on the casket and she could no longer control the pain inside. Her eyes starting pouring like the tears that he had shed from his own eyes.

_La, La, La, La, La, La, La…La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

She went home and looked at his picture and cried.

_La, La, La, La, La, La, La…La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

She sat there letting all the tears flow from her eyes.

_The room was blue, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

She tried to go on with life, but she just couldn't. She resorted to drinking.

_For years and years, she tried to hide the Whiskey on her breath_

She sat at the same bar as he had and just stared out to nowhere. Maybe she was hoping that he would walk up to her to comfort her but that never happened. The bartender just looked away. He knew whom the note was about. He had watched the two grow up since childhood and through all the rough years. Their engagement was called off because of Soun and Mr. Saotome dieing.

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

She sat there and tried to count the glasses and bottles she had been drinking that day. The bartender knew that it was well over 15 but he never said a word. She sat there in a daze, dreaming that Ranma would come and buy her a drink, but he never came. She finally left and went to her room to her liquor cabinet and pulled out a few bottles. She started drinking when she went back to the cabinet and grabbed her gun. She went over to her bed and took his picture in her hand.

_Until the night, she put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger_

The light became very dark as she fell frontward from the blast.

_And finally drank away his memory_

Her last thoughts were of him and her when they were teenagers yelling at one another and she pulling out her mallet and whacking him good.

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

She died a few minutes after hitting the pillow and with tears going down her face. The bartenderhadn't seen Akane for a while and thought, "Oh no". He called up the police and they went to investigate her house.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow, clingin' to his picture for dear life_

They got her body and had her funeral. A few people had attended when they put her body into the ground.

_We laid her next to him, beneath the willow, while the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby_

The people just stared at the casket as it hit the ground.

_La, La, La, La, La, La, La…La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

The people felt bad for him and her. Many of them didn't cry, but only frowned down on them.

_La, La, La, La, La, La, La…La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

They put the dirt on and watched as the casket disappeared beneath the Earth.

_La, La, La, La, La, La, La…La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

The little town went on with its usual days and eventually, everybody forgot about the Ranma and Akane.

_La, La, La, La, La, La, La…La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

Everyone that is, except that bartender.

End.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was that? Read and Review please? This is my first Fanfic and I couldn't concentrate on anything for days! HaHaHa ;; Leave me some love, and some hate, I guess! I might continue this with other characters from the Ranma 1/2 crew. I have an idea, but I'd like some for you peoples! :)


	2. Ryoga's Pain

Ranma's Hurt, Akane's Hurt

Chapter 2: Ryoga's Pain

Author Note: How can I make a second chapter when the main characters are dead? You ask? Well, They are the MAIN MAIN characters, but there are also other character like, I'm using Ryoga for this one.

Ryoga couldn't believe the news when he heard what had happened to Ranma and Akane. His Akane had…had…killed herself. Over that slob, Ranma.

Ryoga decided to take a walk. It was night, and past midnight, so everyone was asleep. He set out walking. He wouldn't get lost this time. He found a cure for his bad sense of direction.

_**I walk a lonely road,**_

He started down the street.

_**The only one that I have ever known,**_

He had known this one, because he had grown up here since he could remember.

_**Don't know where it goes,**_

Just a long street, stretching forever.

_**But it's only me,**_

Everyone's in their homes. With the ones they love… Ryoga was saddened by this. His Akane was dead. He hadn't gone to her grave, and he wasn't going to. She had been buried, beneath the tree, next to…Ranma.

_**And I walk alone…**_

No one, no one outside.

_**I walk this empty street,**_

Just him.

_**On the Boulevard Of Broken dreams,**_

He felt bad, like he could cry.

_**When the city sleeps,**_

Everyone's in their homes.

_**And I'm the only one,**_

"Just me" Ryoga thought.

_**And I walk alone…**_

"No one else."

I walk alone… 

He couldn't bare it.

_**I walk alone…**_

He slowed to a very slow pace. He felt like her could fall over at any minute.

_**I walk alone…**_

Slower and Slower

_**An' I walk a…**_

Slow. He wobbled a little bit.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,**_

He looked over at the moon, it casted shadow's of everything around him.

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,**_

It was quiet outside. Too quiet. He could here his heart beating.

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,**

Was that a person that he heard? No, just some stray cats. He continued his walk, but got faster.

'_**til then I walk alone,**_

He was alone. No one there. Not the one he loved.

**Uh, oh**

Ryoga started to run.

_**Uh, oh**_

Faster and Faster.

_**Uh, oh**_

The pain hurt too much.

_**Uh, oh**_

His chest started to hurt.

_**Uh, oh**_

'Pain', he thought.

_**Uh oh,**_

'That caused everything', he continued.

_**Uh oh, **_

Ryoga fell to the ground. His entire body hurt. He fell to the ground thinking.

_**I'm walking down the line,**_

Thinking…

_**That divides me somewhere in my mind,**_

He was lost in his mind.

_**On the borderline,**_

He saw himself at the cliff, looking over.

_**Of the edge,**_

Looking down. Gravity called.

_**And where,**_

Where? He didn't know.

_**I walk alone…**_

By himself, staring over the edge.

_**Read between the lines,**_

Words, words at the edge. The edge of the cliff. Words. The words wrote:

_**What's fucked up and everything's alright,**_

_**Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive,**_

"Akane? Alive?" Ryoga thought out loud.

_**And I walk alone…**_

"Alone?" Ryoga said.

_**I walk alone…**_

"Walk alone!" Ryoga yelled

_**I walk alone…**_

"I must be alone forever" Ryoga whispered, off the cliff.

_**I walk alone…**_

"Alone", he whispered again.

_**And I walk a… **_

"walk, a…lone" He gasped, suddenly awake.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,**_

Ryoga saw a shadow in front of him, "Was it a human?" He looked around, "It's only a rodent"

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,**_

His chest still hurt.

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,**

"Another person? Up there? Ahead of me…" Ryoga looked. Far ahead, there was a figure.

'_**til then I walk alone,**_

'Alone' His mind thought.

_**Uh oh,**_

"A person"

_**Uh oh,**_

"Have to see them" He started to run ahead.

_**Uh oh,**_

Running, faster, faster.

_**Uh oh, **_

Tired…"I'm…getting…tired…again……" Ryoga said between breathes.

_**Uh oh,**_

'Too fast', He thought.

_**Uh oh,**_

"Have…to…slow…down…" His vision began to blur.

_**I walk alone…**_

He slowed and looked ahead. 'Was the figure running from me?' He thought.

_**An' I walk a…**_

"Alone" Escaped from his lips.

_**I walk this empty street,**_

The figure disappeared. No one there. No one.

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,**_

"My dreams, of Akane and I, shattered", He sat down and cried, silently.

_**When the city sleeps,**_

Everyone sleeping, dreaming peacefully of their loved ones.

_**And I'm the only one,**_

"No one to love anymore. She's…dead" he whispered.

_**An' I walk a…**_

"Alone…forever" he said, as the tears ran down his face.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,**_

"My shadow, just my shadow, and I" Ryoga looked up to a hand touching his face.

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,**_

His heart raced. He saw his love.

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,**

He has been found. Akane. He loved her name as much as he loved her, heart, body, and soul. She touched his face, as tears came out of both their eyes. "You'll be okay", Akane whispered in his ear, and gently kissed him on the lips. She looked at him with love, but not that of a lover, but the love, of a very close friend.

Akane looked at him with happy eyes. Ranma appeared beside her, "You'll be okay, Ryoga. We found the love in each other as you will in…" He was cut off by a hand over his mouth. Akane's hand. "You'll find yours in someone that loves you, and you'll love her back." Akane said, gently caressing his face. Then her and Ranma faded. Ryoga jumped up and grabbed Akane. For the brief second that he had her, he said, "My Akane!" very loudly, but to no avail. Akane disappeared.

Ryoga fell to the ground. Saddened. But he thought, 'Akane wanted me to move on, and to remember her, I will.' Ryoga looked on. He would think of the day he found the right girl…

'_**til then I walk alone**_

Sad. See I did continue it. Now, which song would describe Shampoo, Mousse, Kodachi, Ukyo, and all them? What about Ranma and Akane's parents? I need ideas here! Well, leave a comment.

Ja Ne :)


End file.
